He's a Tramp
by Shiona Acitiu
Summary: Just something I randomly did cause I thought it'd be cute.Hope you like it.


**He's a Tramp!**

**A/N: I couldn't help it! I was reading Cats fanfiction while listening to He's a Tramp sung by the Chipettes. I just thought this would be totally adorable! So I really hope that you all enjoy this!**

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

Misto was walking with Victoria one evening on the sidewalk outside the junkyard. They had just come from their human homes. Both stopped when they heard a song playing. It brought a smile to both of them. Misto began to think then laughed at a sudden thought that popped into his head. When he told Vicky she laughed too, and agreed that it was true.

While they entered the junkyard they were singing the song they had heard. A few of the kits heard them, and asked them to really sing it. Though it was getting sort of late, and the kits would have to be in bed soon. Misto shared a look with Vicky and nodded gently.

"Alright, we will sing the song tomorrow. That will give us a little time to practice it. Plus you will all be in bed soon so we can't do it now." Was Victoria's reply as the kittens pouted. Misto just smiled to them as he moved to sit on TSE1. He was thinking up a simple little routine to do with the song.

It had been a cute little song that reminded them both of the Rum Tum Tugger. Misto couldn't help, but giggle at it again. He laughed even more when he spotted said Tom. He had to bite his lower lip to try and keep from falling over, as Victoria leaned on him. "Oh he's a tramp…He's a good one…"She mumbled softly, as they watched Tugger flirt with a Queen.

That sent Misto off the edge he just couldn't contain it, he fell over laughing. That drew the attention of Tugger and the Queen he was flirting with. Misto was trying so hard to stop laughing, but it wasn't easy. Victoria stifled giggles as she helped Misto up off the ground. Tugger looked worried, he wondered if Misto had a bad fever that was making him delirious. The Queen, Bombalurina, was wondering the same thing. But when Victoria waved them off gently, just saying Misto had heard a funny song, and was doing it for the kits tomorrow.

She invited the two of them to come watch, saying it'd be great fun. Misto nodded while biting his lower lip. He smiled to his best friend, he loved Tugger so. Bomba was a flirt, but she had a special tom in mind, so she stopped sleeping with Tugger. She had a feeling something was up so she walked with the two to Victoria's den. She wanted to know why Misto had really laughed when he saw Tugger. Tugger had shrugged when Bomba said she needed to speak with Vicky.

He went off to find another Queen. Finally Bomba got Vicky to spill and wanted to help just for the fun of it. They agreed Misto should sing the main part, he had a beautiful singing voice. They then began to talk about what moves to do. News got around that Misto would be singing a special song with Bomba and Vicky. A human song, but it sounded like fun, since they heard it would be funny. It The three practiced till they couldn't move, and decided to sleep.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

Bomba was up before the other two, and was speaking with Pouncival. He kept trying to find out what the song was, but she just smiled.

"I promise Pouncie that it will be a fun time. Now, would you mind getting Rumpleteazer and Mungojerrie…We could use their help with the song…" She asked sweetly, looking at Pouncival with a sweet smile, her amber eyes glowing softly. He eagerly ran off to do as she asked. She hated using him, since he was her friend, but she didn't know where the hell the two thieves were!

She sighs gently and lounges on the TSE1 waiting. After a few moments she sees Pouncival running back to her with the two thieves. She smiles then motions for Pounce to go talk with Tumble or something, this was private. She whispers to them what they needed, and offered in return some fresh tuna she had managed to get. They agreed and headed off for their targets.

She lounged once more waiting, the other two wouldn't be awake for a few more hours, and she wasn't sure how long it'd take Jerrie, and Teazer to get the stuff. She smiled a bit when she felt Pounce come back to ask her what the talk was about, but she just said it was for the performance.

Tumble was with him, and so she sat up to speak with the two smaller kits when Demeter came up. Demeter asked the two young toms to go dance or something, she really needed to speak with Bomba.

Bomba gave a tiny sigh, she knew what Demeter wanted to talk about. She just wasn't ready to talk about it just yet. She still couldn't decide.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

Slowly Misto awakens from his deep slumber, just as Bomba was coming in to check on him with Pouncival. Victoria had long since awaken and was reviewing the music that Jerrie, and Teazer had gotten for them. Pounce sat by the just awoken cat, while Bomba hands him some tuna she had managed to find at handing over what tuna she had to the two thieves. Misto gratefully took it, and slowly ate as Pouncival spoke.

He told Misto of the mornings activities which really just consisted of the kits romping about, with Jenny and Jelly watching them. A pollicle had nearly found the tribe had Munkustrap not distracted it.

Misto nodded gently as he ate. It wasn't unusual to see a junk yard pollicle every now and then. But it did worry the tribe, that every so often one would get close to finding them. They didn't really have much trouble with them, just they made a mess of things and most of them would try to rip a cat apart.

Misto stood once he was done with the tuna and smiled gratefully at Bomba. She just nodded and asked if he was ready. He said he was going to groom for a moment then he'd be out to perform. She smiled then lead a curious Pouncival out of the den. She told Pounce that he would see soon.

After a few moments, Misto was out of his den, looking fresh. Tugger was near the middle of the clearing entertaining the kits. He was happy to see that his friend was doing better. He began to excuse himself from the kits so that he could go speak with Misto, but stopped when he saw Bomba and Vicky go to him. He wondered what they were up too, and soon found himself sitting on the TSE1 watching as the three went into the middle.

Everyone had gone quiet so they could watch, and hear what was going on. The music began to play, Bomba was the first to speak.

Bomba: "Oh Misto your not still waitin' on him are you!"

Vicky: "Yeah, he's not going to be True…You deserve better."

Misto: He sighs looking a bit sad, "I know, but I love him."

The two queen shake their heads, then replies. "He's a pollicle! And what he's got, no flea collar will fix it!"

Bomba: "Mistoffolees, you should go for someone better. Not that Tramp."

She looked to Misto worried as she spoke, he smiled to her, then began to sing.

"He's a tramp, but I love him.

Breaks a new heart everyday.

He's a traaamp. They adore I only hope he'll stay that way."

His voice was soft, and sad. Yet it rang out beautifully as he sang. Slowly he moved from the middle to twirl with a smile.

"He's a tramp, he's a scoundrel,He's a rounder, He's a cad." The queens sing in: "Bad boy!"Misto: "He's a tramp, but I love him."Misto points to himself with a guilty, love filled look. "Yes, and even I have got it pretty bad." The Queens looks look at him sadly, yet smiles as he sings. "You can never tell when he'll show up." The Queens: "You mean IF!"

The queens sings this next part as Misto leaps, to a mirror. "He gives you plenty of trouble."

Misto sings now, closer to the mirror. "I guess he's just a no account pup,

but I wish that he were double." Misto makes it look like there was two of him, using the mirror as he sang."He's a tramp, he's a rover" Misto was back with the two queens once more, and howls softly with them.

"And there's nothing more to say." The queens cover Misto's mouth saying, "Shut your mouth!" in a quiet tone.

Misto moves from the hands and sings again. "If he's a tramp, he's a good one,and I wish that I could travel his way." He puts his arms around the Queens shoulders and walks off to the den past Tugger. All the while he repeated till they were in the den, "I wish that I could travel his way…."

Once in the den they fall over onto Misto's bed laughing. They could hear the applause and cheers. All the while Tugger had sat glued to his spot watching the three sing. Everyone knew who they were singing about. Tugger was the only "Tramp" in the tribe. He smiled a bit, and shook his head. He was the Curious cat after all, and he did care a great deal for Misto.

Soon the three emerge from the den and bow to the others. Pouncival runs up and hugs Bomba tightly who she gives him a little kiss. She had finally decided, and Victoria goes to her mate Plato smiling. All there was left, was Misto, who stood alone smiling. He was happy. Tugger slowly walks to Misto who watches. And he dips Misto kissing him deeply.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

After that day Tugger, and Misto had mated, Tugger still flirted, but he had stopped his sleeping around. Bomba was with Pounce and expecting. Vitoria already had kittens. All was well, yet those three still sang He's a Tramp for the tribe sometimes. Just for fun, and Tugger always sat there with a smile, for the one he cared for was happy.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

**A/N: Okay its done…Hope you liked it…I know it may not of been my best work but I tried. I know I'm not very good with music fics but I mainly did this for fun. I thought it'd be something cute to do and so I did it. Hope you enjoyed it!**


End file.
